U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,261 B2 discloses a conventional bicycle seat height adjusting assembly which comprises of a seat post that axially slides into an insert tube that fits into a bicycle frame in the place of a conventional seat post. The front of the insert tube has a plurality of evenly spaced locking holes sized to receive a locking pin. The locking pin with supplemental spring is positioned within the lower section of the seat post. A main air spring is positioned within the seat post to keep the main air spring free from dirt interference, allow the post to fully rise and lower, and enable the use of a maximum height pre-adjustment system. A first longitudinal groove positioned along the inner wall of the insert tube contains a spline rod with wedging projections. The spline rod is connected to a cable that extends out to an actuation lever that is positioned on the handlebars. As the actuation lever is pulled, the wedging projections push the locking pin out of the locking holes where the main air spring causes the seat post to rise. The conventional bicycle seat height adjusting assembly has a relatively complicated configuration.